Star Trek: USS Thomas Clancy
by maynardscandy
Summary: Welcome aboard the FTDS (Federation Temporal Division Timeship) Thomas Clancy. Equipped with a legendary cutting-edge Chronologic drive that enables the mighty starship to travel faster then time and light. Enjoy!


**Chapter 1: Starfleet or pirates?**

Commodore Jonathon David leaned back in his command chair on the calm bridge of one of the latest model of the Galaxy-Class ships commissioned by Starfleet, USS Yamato his personal flagship. The view projected on one of the two virtual viewscreens at the front of the bridge showed a Sovereign- Class starship with the letters USS Crazy Horse NCX-3075-A barely visible on the sleek command saucer. The other viewscreen showed the ship on the other side of the mighty Galaxy-Class starship, a long sleek starship with twin warp nacelles tucked in comfortably slightly below the command saucer, the whole ship slightly resembled a large needle. 

Running across the side of the saucer in obvious view were highly powerful and prototype quantum phasers, the largely more powerful version of a standard phaser strip on other ships. It concentrated a high radiation of quantum beams and super- heated phaser particles bound together with highly precise pure laser optic beam. The result, a highly destructive super ray that could slice through most shield frequencies with ease and penetrate the hull inside. 

The name wasn't visible but a small information tag to the side of the screen projected by the computer read USS Constellation, NCX-3076-A, Constellation- Class. 

The Commodore leaned forward and tapped a control causing the viewscreen on the left to visually swivel backwards revealing a different picture on the other side, it was a highly detailed 3D representation of 9 ships in a rough diamond formation. Information tags tagged the various ships: (Flagship) USS Nova, Galaxy-Class. NCX-3070 (Support) USS Tobias, Intrepid-Class. NCX-3071 (Support) USS Calliope, SCE Prototype. PCX-3072 (Escort) USS Katana, Defiant-Class. NCX-3073 (Escort) USS Hurricane, Defiant-Class. NCX-3074 (Escort) USS Crazy Horse, Defiant-Class. NCX-3075 (Escort) USS Constellation, Constellation-Class. NCX-3076

Red Alert, Hostile ships detected, distress beacon detected, all hands to battle stations! Red Alert!

On the bridge the lights turned dark and red alert indicators began flashing. Commodore Jonathon leaned forward and tapped three buttons, the virtual viewscreen flickered and displayed a star map with four red dots to indicate hostile and one blue to indicate neutral/unknown, a comn channel set for fleet frequency appeared on the other screen, "This is the COMDESTRON to fleet, red alert, all hands to battle stations! Katana and Hurricane cloak and go to scout formations! Rest of the fleet drop to warp 2." He said watching the 3d model of the two defiants drop out of warp and cloaked disappearing from the fleet's sensors. 

A few light-years away a civilian freighter was under attack by a Tholian starcruiser and three unidentified ships. All of the sudden the cruiser fired a salvo of photon torpedoes at the now defenseless freighter. Suddenly the area facing the torpedo onslaught shimmered revealing a defiant-class vessel, it's silver-blue phaser beam lancing out from the phaser array destroying a torpedo while followed by a second phaser beam which turned the second torpedo in pure quantum mist. 

The third torpedo which was quite close for the phasers smashed into the defiant's shield turning it briefly blue and gray as both the shields and the ablative armor activated protecting the defiant. In the space behind the cruiser another defiant class sped towards the cruiser decloaking and firing it's own salvo of quantum torpedoes. The front two smash into the rear shields turning it opaque then into fire as the rest of the torpedoes turned the cruiser into a flaming wreck. 

Meanwhile the other defiant fired it phasers it's phasers at the other three Orion ships, the blue-silver beam tearing into the hull carving a line of fire and plasma as atmosphere was breached. Within seconds the space was crisscrossed with phaser fire, and without warning 7 starships swept into existence dropping out of warp, A Galaxy class was in the lead, flanked by two sovereigns, behind them was two unidentified ships followed by two more ships. 

A triangle of bluish phaser fire formed from the new arrivals creating a beautiful display before vaporizing the pirate ships, finished with their tasks the 7 seven ships banked to starboard in a beautiful coordinated maneuver and jumped to warp with a flash of light leaving the two defiants behind. 

Not before sending a coded transmission burst to the Defiants. As if on a second thought the second defiant jumped to warp in the direction of the 7 ships, as a sovereign-class vessel emerged from warp exchanging places with the recent defiant. As the sovereign swept up beside the freighter the defiant moved towards the sovereign as if guarding it and dematerialized cloaking. 

After making sure the freighter was fit to fly and relatively fixed the sovereign locked it's nacelles in up and down in a friendly gesture, relocked the nacelles up and jumped to warp a short distance from the sovereign the defiant rematerialized and jumped to warp following the Sovereign. The freighter turned to starboard and jumped to warp, they had a shipment to deliver.

To be continued, please review? :P Probably the most quoted quote on Fanfiction.net


End file.
